The Disaster
by Masaki
Summary: Sora and the others on vacation and something horrible happens to T.K. read away........
1. Default Chapter Title

Note to disclaimers :I don't and never will own digimon, so please don't sue me.  
  
Sora and Mimi had been watching the guys play basketball for over an hour. They were beginning to get restless. "TAI, Sora called out, Let's go grab a bite, I'm starved!!"   
  
"Hang on a minute babe, I'm gonna win us this game !!"   
  
Mimi giggled lightly as Joe ran over to pick her up. Kari and T.K. had left to go for a walk the night before and still hadn't returned. Sora glanced to her right just in time to see Tai come up right behind her and attempt to scare her.   
  
Sora was glad that they were vacationing, and not fighting any more darkmasters. It had been 3 years since they last had to battle and everyone was glad. Sora saw T.K. and Kari running side-by-side and didn't waste a minute. She ran up to them and asked them suspiciously," Why didn't you two come home last night?! You had everyone worried sick, especially Tai and Matt!"  
  
"Gosh Sora, you aren't our mom or anything.... Besides we're old enough to take care of ourselves, " Kari said defensively.  
  
"Whatever......"Sora said seeming annoyed.   
  
Sora, Mimi and Kari all left to go change. Sora was wearing a mini-skirt and a light blue halter-top. Mimi was wearing a pink dress that had little white and red flowers on it. Kari was wearing some faded blue jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
The guys, who also went to go "freshen up " changed and came out. Tai was wearing a Blink 182 shirt and some baggy blue jeans. T.K. was wearing a KORN T-shirt and some brown baggy shorts. Joe and Matt were wearing the same thing- a green N'SYNC shirt and some blue cutoffs. They all had they're hair slicked back, except for Tai of course who let it go wild.  
  
The girls were stunned to see how amazingly gorgeous the guys looked and same thing went for the guys. They all went and got in Joe's car, which was a green Van, and headed out.  
  
They all decided to go and eat at burger king since they were vacationing in Los Angeles. As usual, the guys got super size and Mimi, who claimed she was getting fat, only got a garden salad. After everyone finished eating, they decided that they wanted to go club hopping. Mimi said she was too tired, but was slowly convinced to go because Joe "couldn't enjoy himself knowing that his little doll was all alone."   
  
They went to the HOP and sat down......none of them wanting to dance. Mimi went mockingly up to Joe asking him if he wanted to dance with his little doll. Of course he said yes. Just as everyone was getting into the mood, Kari came running up to them crying hysterically. She told them that her and T.K. made a bet that whoever could get closest to the edge of the balcony was the more mature one, and of course both expected to be able to. She the told them about how T.K. had gotten closer than she had but refused to quit going. He accidentally slipped and fell and Kari said that she couldn't see him anymore. Tai and Matt ran out and frantically began searching for him. Just when they thought to give up, they a heard a low moan...  
  
So, what do you think? Please don't be too harsh; it's my first fic. Well, catch' later peeps!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-maya  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Note to disclaimers: I do not and never will own digimon, so please don't sue me  
  
Matt shouted out loudly, "T.K., is that you?! Where are you T.K.?!"  
Once again, they heard the moan, only it was louder this time. Tai and Matt looked down and noticed it was a long way down, a really long way.  
Matt realized that the only way he could get down there to save his little brother, T.K., was if he climbed down there. Not wanting to ruin his N'SYNC T-shirt, he removed it and gave it to Tai. Tai took it gladly. Matt slowly and cautiously stepped over the edge. He noticed that there wasn't anything to support him on his way down except for a couple of rocks here and there. Matt would call T.K. 's name every few minutes and would try to get over, as close as possible, to where T.K. was moaning. Finally, he reached the bottom and started looking for T.K. immediately. After what seemed like hours, Matt finally found him. It was a gruesome sight. T.K. had fallen on a rock and the rock, which was very sharp, had gone right through his side. There was blood everywhere. Matt didn't know what to do so he just started crying. T.K. asked Matt if he thought he would survive. Matt slowly nodded yes. Matt said to him, " I promised I would protect and I don't care how old you are, I'm not going to let anything happen to you!" T.K. forced a slight smile and said to him, "Matt, I love you" Matt felt the tears burning, but held them back. He yelled up to Tai and the others to call the police immediately. They did as they were told and in less than 10 minutes, the rock was carefully being removed from T.K. After they removed the rock, T.K. was rushed to the hospital, along with Matt and Karie who felt responsible for the whole thing.   
  
******Meanwhile, back at the hotel******  
Sora had tried comforting Tai, but nothing seemed to work. She wondered why Tai was so upset, but then she understood. T.K. had always tried to protect Karie if they were off together and if Karie lost T.K., it would be like Tai losing his own brother. Sora did not know what to say at a time like this, so she said the only thing she could think of. "Tai, no matter what happens tonight, I'll always be here for you." Tai stood up and hugged her. Then he said, "Come on. Let's go see how T.K. and the others are doing." Sora nodded in response. They left for the hospital.   
  
When they got there, T.K. was in surgery. The doctors said he might not live. Everyone was upset and crying. But Karie was just sitting in the corner, looking alone. Sora went over to her and said, "Karie, sweety, what's wrong?" Karie responded, "if only I hadn't made that stupid bet with him this never would have happened! It's all my fault!!!"  
" Karie, don't you blame yourself for this. I'm sure T.K. wouldn't like to hear you say this."  
"God Sora, you don't understand! I love T.K. and I never wanted him to die, but now he is going to and it's all my fault!!"  
"Karie I want you to stop this right now." Sora had to hold back tears as she said this.   
  
After what seemed like years, the doctors came and said that the first surgery was successful, but that they might have to perform a couple more. Everyone was glad to hear that T.K. was still alive, but they had no idea for how long and rushed to see him the first opportunity. They waited for him to become aware of his surroundings and then they gave him hugs and kisses. T.K. asked them," where's Karie? I thought she would be here too." Everyone looked around surprised to not see Karie. Sora thought that maybe she went to go to the restroom and so she checked. They did not find her. They began to get worried. Everyone forgot about T.K and got more worried for Karie. They searched the entire hospital and could not find her. Sora began to get extremely worried, remembering their conversation earlier. Then she new where Karie was......  
  
Hey Peeps!!!! Well here's part 2, I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the first one. And tell me what you think ! thanx a bunch! :) :) :) :) :)   



	3. Default Chapter Title

Note to disclaimers: I don't and never will own digimon.... So please don't sue me.   
  
Sora quickly took the bus to the hotel and saw kari, bags packed, getting ready to get on the bus. She ran and pulled her arm." Why are you doing this?!"  
"sora, please, just leave me alone!"  
" I will not !"  
" God sora, you think you know what I'm going through, but you don't! no one does..."  
"kari, stop feeling guilty about it, it wasn't you're fault. . Now come on and let's go call t.k."  
  
They walked silently back to the hotel. Sora dialed the hospital number and asked if she would be able to speak to t.k. ten minutes later, he was on the phone. "t.k., there is someone here who would like to speak with you." Sora handed kari the phone. " hello t.k. It's me, kari"  
"Hi kari! I was a little disappointed to find out that you didn't come to see me. But I'm extremely glad to hear that you are okay."  
" Well t.k. , I'm fine............." There was a moment of silence.  
"...................Well ...... I'm really glad to hear that!"  
"haha.... You said that already."  
" haha...." They shared a moment of laughter. Then, kari told him," t.k., there is something I think you should know... but I want to wait until you are healthy again."  
" why not just tell me now?"  
" Because I want it to be in person"  
"Well, the doctors say that I should be out in 1 week"  
"great!!!! I'll see you then!!"  
" Bye kari!"  
"Bye t.k."  
  
*** 1 week later ***  
t.k. nervously walked up to the hotel. He saw kari and had to hold his breath. She was giggling and playfully hitting someone. He couldn't see who though. He was expecting it to be sora, he knocked on her door. She came out giggling.  
"t.k.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" kari happily threw her arms around him. T.k. returned the hug.  
" So you wanted to tell me something?"  
"Well...what I wanted to tell u was that..." all of a sudden the door opened all the way and another guy came out... about his age. He grabbed kari by the arm and kissed her... not a friendly what's -up kiss, but a deep more I-luv-u kiss. She returned it.  
" t.k., what I was going to tell you was that... well... come here." They walked off to the back of the building.  
"t.k., I was going to say....... I love you"  
"I love you too kari!" he began going towards her to kiss her, but she rejected him. He couldn't understand  
"t.k., I loved you, but I've fallen in love with mike, he was the man in the hotel."  
" In 1 week?!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Yes.... We were meant for each other."  
t.k. was holding back tears. He just walked back to his room.  
  
*** At t.k.s room***  
t.k. couldn't believe this was happening. He went into a state of depression. He cried himself to sleep. In his dream, he was looking down on kari. She was sleeping so peacefully. Then, he walked into her kitchen, grabbed a knife, and walked back to her room. He woke her up. She saw him with the knife in his hand and began screaming. He slowly lowered the knife as if he was going to stab her. The look on her face and the way she was screaming made him smile with pleasure. T.k. woke up with a start and began crying uncontrollably. He walked to the phone and called kari. She answered sounding groggy and faraway. T.k. hung up immediately. He fell asleep and woke up after hours. He decided he had to move on with his life and his dream helped him realize how. He was making preparations. For the first time since he found out about mike, he began laughing uncontrollably.   
  
Well peeps, sorry I took so long to write this but it's the end of the school years and finals and blah blah blah. Well I hope you enjoyed it. No promises of when the next 1 will be out. Bye bye and peace out!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Always-maya  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Note to disclaimers: I do not and never will own digimon, so please don't   
sue me... yadah  
yadah yadah. Enjoy!!!!!!!!:)  
  
*** T.K.'s Room ***  
"I'm almost ready to go down with the plan..." T.K. thought as he was   
cleaning the knife,  
sterilizing it and everything. He was thinking of his plan, yes it was too   
perfect. No one  
would suspect it was him. First he would go and knock on the door. He would   
apologize  
to Kari for his rude behavior the other day and then would hand her the   
flowers he picked  
up for her. She would invite him in and ask him to sit down. While she would   
be getting  
the "milk and cookies she just baked," he would get out the knife.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" T.K. couldn't help  
but laugh out loud when he silently thought his plan over and over and over   
again in his  
mind. (This is T.K. not Quatre if that's what you are thinking.) It was   
10:00 and he knew  
Kari would be up at this hour. He slowly, but not hesitantly, gathered up   
his items. He  
walked out the door and made his way to Kari and Sora's room. The whole   
time, secretly  
smiling to himself.  
  
***Kari and Sora's room***  
"Am I making the right decision with choosing Mike over T.K.? I've known   
T.K. for,  
well, practically forever. Why is this so complicated? Dear God, please help   
me to make  
the right decision. I'm so confused." Kari thought to herself. She heard a   
knock on the  
door and didn't get up to answer it. "What if it's T.K.? Mike is going to be   
here any  
minute now and if he sees Mike it will surely be a fight with a brutal   
ending." Kari once  
again thought to herself. Kari heard Sora yelling for her to get the door   
and finally got up  
to answer the door. She looked through the little hole and saw that it   
wasn't either T.K. or  
Mike, but it was Tai for Sora. She was very relieved. "SORA!!!!!! Your man   
is here!"  
"Oh my god! How do I look?"  
"Calm down chick, you look beautiful."  
"Okay, we're gonna hit the mall and then we're gonna go see Road Trip.   
Anything you  
want us to pick up for you on our way back?"  
"No, just have a great time."  
"Okay, bye bye sweetie."  
"Bye..."  
Sora left and once again Kari drifted away with thoughts. She sat on her bed   
and began  
crying and crying. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep...  
  
T.K. began walking down what seemed an endless hallway. He reached Kari's   
door and  
began knocking. After about 15 minutes, she opened the door. "Oh, hi T.K.!"  
"Hey Kari. I came by because I wanted to say, well..." At that moment Mike   
showed up  
and pushed T.K. out of the way. He then tried grabbing Kari to kiss her.   
Before he could  
touch her arm, T.K. socked him. "T.K., WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!!"  
"Sorry Kari, I'm gonna be leaving."  
"Yeah, that's a good idea, a matter of fact, I want both of you to leave"  
"But babe, what about the concert? I bought us front row seats."  
"I'm sorry Mike, but I need some time alone, I have to figure out some   
things."  
"I'm not leaving Kari."  
"What?! T.K., I told you I want you to leave."  
"Kari, what I came here to tell you was that I am sorry for my behavior the   
other day. I  
was acting childish." He handed her the roses. Her face lit up. And as he   
expected she  
invited him in, along with Mike.  
"Well you guys, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to have guests. I have some   
cereal if you'd  
like!"  
So far everything was going according to plan...well mostly. While Kari was   
serving  
them, Mike was giving T.K. the most hateful look you could imagine. T.K.   
just smiled  
happily. When Kari had her back turned, T.K. pulled out the knife. Mike saw   
it and  
began to scream, but was too quickly silenced. When Kari came back, T.K. was   
on the  
phone dialing 911.  
"Oh Kari, I am so glad you were in the kitchen, because Mike said he was   
trying to kill  
you. When he pulled out the knife I stopped him, but unfortunately I had to   
defend  
myself. I tried to pry the knife loose, but Mike refused to let go and   
suddenly stabbed  
himself." Kari looked at Mike and began crying uncontrollably. T.K. just   
smiled to  
himself as he put his arms around Kari. The police shortly arrived. Mike was   
dead and  
they were investigating. T.K. gave them the story he had told Kari. It   
sounded so  
believable. T.K. knew for a fact he would not be caught. He walked off to   
his room and  
when reaching it, shut the door. His eyes were full of tears from laughing   
so hard. "Kari  
is now mine, no one else but mine. And if another man tries to even look at   
her, well,  
HAHAHA, they will just have to see what comes to them."  
  
Well, what did you think? I submitted this one early because I'm gonna be   
very busy.  
Expect much more fics during summer vacation and don't forget to send   
reviews. PEACE  
OUT PEEPS!!!!!!!!!!:)  
  



End file.
